


Yogurt

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack-ish, F/M, a bit swearing, yogurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Your yogurt went missing in mysterious ways and you need to find out who ate all of it!





	Yogurt

**Author's Note:**

> I..I don't know why, lol!

Waking up about half an hour ago, making yourself ready for the day, you made your way into the kitchen where Sam and Dean already started with breakfast.

You liked those lazy mornings where you all had the time to meet in the morning, eating together, talking or sometimes discussing a case for the day.

Even Lucifer, who was currently living in the bunker, sometimes joined and it was almost too peaceful but you enjoyed that everything seemed to work without fighting.

 

“Morning Y/N. Coffee?” Sam asked, currently standing at the counter, pouring himself coffee in his mug when you stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Sure, thanks!” you answered him, heading over to the fridge. In the last time you mostly liked yogurt for breakfast and that's why you normally kept enough in the bunker. You always had those food phases where you really liked one kind of food more than the others.

 

Opening the fridge you were shocked. “Okay boys, where is my yogurt?” you turned around, looking at Sam and Dean.

 

“You know I don't eat your stuff.” Dean said and Sam just shrugged.

 

You had just bought 10 yogurts yesterday, how could they be all gone now?

 

Silently cursing you sat down on the table where Sam placed your coffee and grabbed some toast and bacon, making plans to drive over to the store later.

 

 

It was evening and you had been back from the store for a few hours sitting in the library with the boys and Lucifer when your stomach growled.

Heading to the fridge again happy that you can finally eat yogurt you opened the door.

 

“What the hell?” you yelled through the bunker.

 

Storming into the library again you glared and Sam, Dean and Lucifer.

 

“Okay, not funny anymore. I had 10 yogurts yesterday and suddenly this morning they're all gone. Now I spend my day driving to the store to get new ones, this time 15. I'm home for just a few hours and they're gone again? Who the hell is eating my freaking food?” still staring at them but none of them seemed to have an answer.

 

“I'm gonna drive to the store again.” you said, angrily storming off, decided to get new yogurts since the stores still were open.

 

 

Coming back from the store, you sat down in the kitchen and directly started eating one.

Making a plan how you could find out who stole your yogurts, you decided that you would sit there the whole night if necessary.

 

It was 3am and you started getting tired. Sitting there in the middle of the night in the dark kitchen wasn't helping with staying awake when you suddenly heard a flutter of wings.  
  
The fridge opened and you noticed in the faint light of it that there was Lucifer, his hands on their way to your yogurt.

 

“I think that's my yogurt, Satan” you said, wandering over to the light switch and turning the lights on.

 

In front of the fridge was now a slightly wincing and caught Lucifer.

  
“Don't call me Satan.” he said quickly, slightly glaring at you to hide that you scared him. You know he didn't like being called that or getting startled.

 

“Well, just don't steal my yogurt and I might stop.” you answered him sassy.

“You know you could've just asked if you wanted some and not just ate a whole store in less than two days. Why do you eat it anyways ? I thought angels don't have to eat and everything tastes like molecules? ” you asked him.

 

“I don't need to eat and normally it does. I don't know why I tried your yogurt but somehow it tastes good.”

 

“You still could've just asked.” you laughed, reaching past him still in front of the fridge like a deer in the headlights and grabbing two yogurts. Getting over to the counter you took two spoons.

 

“So what now? Do you still want yogurt or not?” you asked walking over to the kitchen table to sit down when Lucifer nod, closed the fridge behind him and sat on the opposite.

 

Sliding his yogurt and spoon over to him, you still couldn't believe that you were sitting in the kitchen in the middle of the night with Satan, your yogurt thief, happily eating.

 


End file.
